A Waltz in the Rain
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: Kahoko reminisces on her thoughts while enjoying the rain, and someone asks her for a dance.


**A Waltz in the Rain**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was raining again.

And she loved every drop of heaven. It seemed to wash away the mess born out of the harmonization of confused feelings and anxiety.

It was summer again, and she was at Shouko's villa again. Just that this time, it was just her, Shouko, Nami, Nao and Mio.

She was in her third year, Shouko in her second. And she still loved music. Nothing much had changed.

Just that…Tsukimori was abroad. He had left after the cultural festival at the end of the year.

Her heart lurched at the thought. What was it she felt for him?

Beyond the fact that she loved his melodies, and wanted to play as well as him, what was it that actually made her heart happy and melancholy the same moment she thought of him?

Then there was Tsuchiura. She knew now he liked her, but…did she feel the same way? Not the same way she felt for Tsukimori, she knew that. But somehow, he felt closer than Tsukimori, in so many ways than one.

'_Was it a sin to ask for the affection of two men?'_

Kahoko stopped dead. Did that thought just fly across her mind?

Looking up at the sky, she tentatively reached a hand out from the porch to catch the raindrops in her palm.

And without a second thought, stepped out into the rain.

She looked up at the rain and closed her eyes, feeling her jumbled thoughts clear away, as a song fell from her lips.

_Già la sento,_

_(__Already I feel it,)_

_  
__ già la sento morire,_

_( __already I feel it to die, )_

_  
__ però è calma sembra voglia__dormire;_

_( __but it is calm seems wants to sleep;)_

_  
__ poi con gli occhi_

_(then with the eyes it comes to try to me, )_

_  
__ lei mi viene a cercare_

_(__then removes also the last veil.)_

She reached the high notes effortlessly, as she began to dance in the music born out of the muffled fall of the raindrops onto the grass, blissfully unaware of anything else, wishing for the moment to never end.

_poi si toglie_

_(also the last sky,)_

_  
__ anche l'ultimo velo,_

_(also the last kiss.)_

_  
__ anche l'ultimo cielo,_

_anche l'ultimo bacio_

_Ah, forse colpa mia,_

_(Ah, perhaps guilt mine,)_

_  
__ ah, forse colpa tua,_

_(__ah, perhaps guilt yours,)_

_  
__ e così son rimasto a pensare._

_(and therefore some remained to think.)_

_._

_._

He wondered what someone would say to see him there, especially Kahoko, when he was not supposed to be. He had no plans of shocking her, but he sincerely missed her and wanted to see her again.

They were at the Fuyuumi's villa, he had heard from his mother, who regularly interacted with them still and decided to give her a visit there.

Tsukimori Len thought it to be rather convenient that he didn't have to face the rest again, so soon, not until atleast he had finished what he came back for. Not that he minded seeing them again. Heck, he was ready to answer Amou finally, just as long as he got to see her, had drunk his eyes on her and left for Europe again.

It was summer holidays anyways, so it wasn't like he needed an excuse to come back home. Home was always home, welcoming, even though often, there were not many people to welcome him back; the ones he wanted to be there, not there always.

Sure he was clueless when it came to girls; music had been the love and object of attention, importance and his affection for time immemorial, he didn't have time to think about a girlfriend. And he didn't think of Hino as something along those lines either, but she was…_mesmerizing_…

Len stood rigid, shocked by his own admission to his mind. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and looked up the path to the villa.

"Tsukimori-kun?!?!" came a familiar shriek. He grew irritated at the voice, for it belonged to none other than Amou Nami.

"Amou-san," he acknowledged, but did not offer more, as Amou stood shell shocked by his presence.

"Well, what are you standing there for?? Come on inside!" she chirped, and pulled him inside, not wanting to hear anything from him in response, as the sky began to drizzle.

"You know, even though its summer holidays and so you 're back home, it's kind of suspicious as to why you are _here_," she said, landing her blue gaze on him, once he had seated himself.

"She's at the back, you know. Go talk to her, then I will grill you," she said suddenly, after a while of exchanging pleasantries, noticing him somewhat rigid and distracted.

His head shot up at her words. _'How in the world did she know I wanted to see her?'_

He mentally smacked himself. His mother. Plus the fact that it was quite clear why he actually came there; there was no one amongst the present occupants of the house other than Kahoko that he had actually interacted with.

"Where is she," he asked, actually speaking this time around.

"In the back," answered Amou in a somewhat amused tone.

But when he got to the back, he wasn't quite prepared for the Kahoko he saw; drenched to the bone, dancing in the rain by herself and singing her heart out.

He slowly approached her, drinking in the sight of her, a white full-length ruffled dress, wet from the rain, hugging every curve of her petite frame, her hair, now till her waist, damp and sticking to her back, a few framing her face, he noticed when the song softly died away, replaced by a look of shock on her face, as she faced him. Those beautiful eyes…

"Tsukimori-kun?!" she whispered, still loud enough for him to hear her, so close he was, drenched as well, not minding the rain at all, though he wasn't particularly fond of it.

.

.

She was shocked. Here she was, thinking about him, him far away, and here he was, standing right in front of her.

And the way he looked at her; his intense gaze felt nothing less than a caress.

She wanted to look away, and break into a fit of giggles, but managed neither and remained captive of the golden eyes capturing her gaze.

"Would you care to dance with me, Hino-san?" he asked softly, giving a slight bow, and stretching his hand to her.

This time round, she actually giggled and gave a bow in return. "My pleasure, kind sir," she said with a soft smile while taking his hand. He placed her hand on his shoulder and placed his around her waist, while taking her other into his free hand, as he began to waltz her around and started singing the song she was singing before.

She almost stopped. He could sing?? And his pronunciation seem so much more refined than hers.

She sang with him, blending her sweet voice with his deep one. A melody from the gods.

'_So this is my answer._

_It's him, has been all along, hasn't it?'_

His arms felt incredibly warm, even though the chill cut through the bones.

And she knew she would always find him warm, always; her thoughts confirmed with his whisper in her ears, "I will always love you…Kahoko."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HELLO THERE!!! Been a while since I posted something on La Corda. ^__^

I have actually started writing a sequel to my Clamp fanfic and this one is titled **Illusions to a Promise**. I was writing a chapter and was describing one of the scenes, a rainy scene, actually, and in flew an idea of writing something like this for LCDO.

I will be posting that chapter in the Clamp archive soon, so if you guys wanna read the original version, its there.

Do leave me feedback, I appreciate all criticism, but do refrain from flaming me and irritating me this festive season. ;p

Happy reading!! :)

Oh, and by the way, before I forget, that song which Kahoko is singing in Andrea Bocelli's _Romanza_. Just in case anyone's interested...


End file.
